


Useless

by Bug1222



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug1222/pseuds/Bug1222
Summary: This is a story filled with useless people





	Useless

Mia was in pain...  
She was in so much pain but she wouldn't tell anyone.  
She COULDN'T tell anyone.  
Because if she told someone they would worry about her.  
And if they worried about her that would make her more useless then she already was.  
So she didn't speak.  
She didn't tell anyone about the scars her heart had suffered.  
Nor did she tell anyone about the scars her body had suffered.  
She didn't mind when the others called her names.  
She deserved to be insulted.  
She didn't mind when the others would hurt her.  
She deserved to be hurt.  
But when she saw her tormenters hurt a girl in her class.  
She minded.  
She deserved to be hurt but that poor girl did not.  
So she fought to protect the girl.  
She kicked and punched and screamed.  
She did anything at all too protect the girl.  
But it didn't work...  
It just ended in Mia lying broken and bruised on the floor while the other girl was beaten and shamed.  
Mia learned something that day.  
She was not able to protect anyone.  
Thats just how useless she was.


End file.
